


An Encounter

by TheWildBunny



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7010743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildBunny/pseuds/TheWildBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friends were talking about Hyde & Utterson specifically in regards to the book, especially with how Utterson seems to assume that there is something going on between him and Jekyll. This dubious thing resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Encounter

The strange case of Edward Hyde was confounding, and it never left Utterson entirely. It was getting to a point where the lawyer, unable to sleep due to restlessness, often found himself walking from the back door of Jekyll’s house, through town all the way, until he could not go further for his own safety, and he would turn back and go home. His thoughts were never entirely in order, the whole affair kept him on edge to say the least. Perhaps it was the fact that he knew exactly what was going on, but his friend seemed to be blind to the truth, that there was nothing good that would come out of this mess. And it was a mess, surely it was. The man was positively loathsome. 

That was the confounding factor. The nature of the case was more than clear enough to Utterson, no, it was the nature of this Mr. Hyde, of what in the world had made him hold that much appeal with Jekyll. Though he loathed admitting it, his actions were not only out of concern for his friend, though that was the first and foremost objective. There was a horrid bitterness to it all, a feeling of bile in his throat at the thought of the violent favourite of poor Harry Jekyll having something horrible in common with himself. His dearest friend was abandoning all reason and logic in this pursuit, and Utterson had to meet him again. Even if just to try to get some sort of idea on why.

Tonight, he was instantly shaken from his thoughts, as the man of his nightmares and terrors suddenly emerged from the door Utterson had been pacing around. This was the second time they had been face to face, yet there was instant recognition in the face of Hyde as he saw the lawyer, who, as the door was tossed open, had stopped and straightened himself into a rigid stature. Utterson kept his face neutral, as it often was, not a hard mask to assume, as he looked down at the man, whose devilish eyes were narrowing.

“Mr. Hyde.”

Hyde’s face shifted into a wide grin, and Utterson could feel his resolve falter. The first time he had surprised him, but this time, it almost seemed that Hyde had been expecting him, he had the upper hand, the lawyer realized.

“Mr. Utterson,” he returned the dry tone of address. “May one ask what a respectable gent such as yourself is doing lurking out here at this time of night? One would hardly assume that you are going about unseemly business, sir.”

He evidently had plenty of time, not like their previous meeting. There was not much curtness about him, but about the same level of rudeness. Utterson shifted slightly, feeling rather uncomfortable, but he steeled himself in the fact that perhaps he could use this opportunity for good.

“I have been seeking you.” 

“Oh, but you have my address, don’t you?”

Before Utterson could come up with an answer, which was sure to be unconvincing at any rate as it seemed Hyde was piercing him with his gaze, the man had taken a good step towards him. Despite the fact that he was much shorter then Utterson, there was an inherent threat in his being, in his posture. Like a street dog, seemingly friendly, but there was always that undercurrent of aggression and violence.

“It really doesn’t suit anyone respectable to stalk someone out of petty jealousy, Mr. Utterson.”

No, he could not have known. Utterson made an involuntary sharp intake of breath, something that only prompted a wider grin in the horrible man. Any semblance of cool composure was shattered, and he could feel his face tightening. Hyde seemed to be taking great pleasure in his no doubt obvious shock. After a deep breath in an attempt to calm and restrain himself, Utterson’s eyes once more met Hyde’s, this time with barely held back anger.

“Call it jealousy if you like. At least I am able to keep to myself and not drag others to hell with me.” He almost spat his words, teeth grinding slightly. All his anger at himself, all his self-loathing, seemed to be materializing in some attempt at defense.

Hyde looked confused. He took a half step back, tilting his head like some dog puzzled by being yelled at, his lip twitching slightly upwards as his mind seemed to work away at Utterson’s statement. Suddenly his eyes widened, his mouth half open in shock, as realization seemed to hit.

“Oh, Mr. Utterson. You- You-!” He seemed in some exhilaration of discovery, and Utterson could suddenly feel a hole form in his gut, as the grin returned to Hyde’s face.

“Ooh no, my dear Utterson, I am far from as badly situated as you.” He was making his advance again, cruel grin freezing the lawyer on the spot. “Oh I do wonder what the good doctor would say if he knew, hmm? Does he know? Does he know that his closest friend may be far worse than I.”

Utterson’s throat was too dry to speak, the only thing he could do was swallow and try to keep his gaze level, keeping his relative indignant countenance. It was not going well, and he could feel his heart quicken as Hyde came closer still, prompting him to stumble backwards. His heart was hammering away, and his head was feeling light. Any sensation was heightened to the state of the painful, he felt as if he was at trial, despite the fact that his accuser logically had no ground to inspire such a fear in him. His back met the wall, and he almost jumped. Hyde laughed.

“No, I have done no wrong to your dear Jekyll. Frankly, the thought repulses me.” He shrugged, as if such an admittance was entirely unexpected even to himself. He remained quiet for a moment, smile faded as the face grew into a mask of concentration, eyes sweeping over Utterson’s face. There was scrutiny, cruel intent to doubt, but as silence grew, Utterson started to get the feeling that Hyde was uncertain in his course of action. He was a horrible man, loathsome in all respects, and perhaps it was the fact that treating the lawyer as was befitting to his hidden nature would be what was expected of polite society, which held him back. Utterson’s heart was not calming, but at least his breathing had slowed into something reasonable.

It did not have much time to stay slow, as suddenly a hand had taken hold of his shirt-collar. It was far from the rough pull he would have expected, there was no cut-off of air, nor was he shoved anywhere. Hyde had just taken hold firmly. Utterson’s brows elevated, as he looked down at the rough and hairy arm, confused at the intent, his worries giving way to uncertainty. A quiet but nevertheless distinct laugh made him look up again, meeting the eyes of his assailant, those eyes which now seemed perhaps at their most devilish. The mouth was once more twisted into a grin.

“Well, Mr. Utterson, it seems we do have something in common then, eh?” this time his voice was not the loud boasts, but rather much lower, growing dangerously close to a growl. Utterson could feel his face heating up, his breath being stolen from him with every word. 

“See, if we’re both hellbound in this case…” Realization had been dawning, but he could hardly believe what was even going on. This entire situation had gone so incredibly and utterly out of hand, he felt oddly light-headed, while still being very much aware and present.

“Why not make the most of it?” 

Utterson felt the tug at his collar. It was not Hyde, who closed the distance between them.


End file.
